


White as Snow

by Royalr5



Series: Come Get Y’all’s FrostIron [5]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Werecreatures, Banter, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Female Loki (Marvel), Fluff, Fluff and Humor, FrostIron - Freeform, Genderfluid Character, Genderfluid Loki (Marvel), M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Movie Night, Oneshot, Tony Stark is a good boyfriend, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Werewolf Loki, Werewolf Transformation, Werewolves, Wordcount: 1.000-3.000, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:07:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27787990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Royalr5/pseuds/Royalr5
Summary: During the first full moon during winter that Tony and Loki spend together, it's revealed that Loki will gain their winter coat. For some reason, Tony is very excited.Cue a fluffy movie night and Tony being a supportive human boyfriend.
Relationships: Loki & Tony Stark, Loki/Tony Stark
Series: Come Get Y’all’s FrostIron [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1670590
Comments: 5
Kudos: 62





	White as Snow

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally part of a FrostIron gift exchange, but I wanted to do my own thing with it. So no gift exchange!
> 
> I'm not really proud of this one, since I was originally limited to what my 'giftee' requested. Buuuut I'm too lazy to rewrite the whole thing, plus I have another big fanfic I'm working on. 
> 
> So, here's some winter fluff.

The light of the sunset flowed through the window of Tony’s dorm, highlighting his excited smile as he waited for the inevitable text from his lover. 

Any other couple would snuggle on the couch together, wrapped up in blankets with a cup of hot chocolate as they watched the first year's snowfall. But his sometimes-boyfriend- sometimes-girlfriend-sometimes-other had something different in mind. 

See, it wasn’t only the first snowfall of the winter, but the first full moon _during_ winter they would spend together. 

A few months ago, Tony had accidentally walked into Loki’s dorm in the middle of one of their monthly ‘breaks.’ After being seen as a large wolf instead of the human S.O. Tony came to know, Loki had to explain a _lot_. One of the many pieces of information Tony was eager to drain out of them was the existence of their winter coat. Their typical black and green-eyed form took a lighter hue during the colder months, as was common for wolves such as Loki. 

“I _was_ planning on buying you one,” Tony joked, “but it seems you’ve got it covered, Reindeer Games.”

Neither of them was really sure why Tony was so excited about it, apart from the simple presence of new information that he could soak up. For reasons beyond Loki's understanding, Tony simply loved having a werewolf as a significant other. He claimed that it made spoiling and cuddling way more fun. Tony had even bought a collar once as a joke gift. 

Loki had quickly insisted he stopped.

Meanwhile, the collar itself was kept, reserved only for the bedroom.

Just as the last sun rays began leaking over the nearby trees, Tony’s phone dinged with the expected message. With lightning speed, Tony grabbed the necessary items and bolted out of his dorm, running down the stairs to the dorm occupied by the Odinsons. He knocked rapidly on the door, not-so-patiently waiting for an answer.

It was something they had gone through many times before. Tony had the easy excuse of a “monthly movie night” (which was partially true). Loki’s adopted brother Thor was usually happy to go out with his friends to the nearest bar or sports event if he wasn’t already busy. This left Loki’s dorm empty and undisturbed for the couple. 

Aside from the aforementioned movie, Tony always made sure to bring the blankets and pillows he knew Loki liked, some heating pads, as well as any possible canine-friendly snacks. These nights could often be… unpleasant. So, being the caring and rich boyfriend he was, Tony was sure to make what was previously an isolating and uncomfortable experience into a bonding session.  
When the door opened, Tony was greeted with a familiar yet unfamiliar sight. 

Loki wore a large, loose-fitting college hoodie that nearly reached down to their knees. It probably belongs to their older step-brother. It couldn’t be seen if they were wearing shorts or underwear of any kind, though this was likely not the case. This was all expected.

What was not expected, however, was that Loki’s braided raven locks had already begun turning a brilliant white. So much so, that the remaining black strands stood out _more_ against the white.

“Evening, Anthony,” Loki greeted, using a more feminine voice. She stepped aside, giving Tony room to enter, Tony’s eyes tracking her all the way. 

He made a sound akin to that of a child’s breathless “Aaaaaah!” as they experienced something wondrous for the first time. “You didn’t tell me it did that!” he exclaimed. “How fast does it change? Your hair was normal during class the past few days. Can you feel it, or is it like a subconscious thing?” Loki rolled her eyes fondly, pulling her rambling boyfriend in for a kiss and closing his gaping mouth in the process. 

“Please,” she smirked as they parted, “Save at least a _little bit_ for when I don’t feel like utter shit.” She seemed to momentarily shrink into the hoodie, as if a cold wind had passed, before turning and walking into her dorm.

Tony had the sense to look sheepish as he followed, setting the items on the coffee table. Loki started laying out the blankets and making the couch comfortable as Tony closed the curtains on the nearby window. The sky was dark now, but still empty apart from a star or two.

Tony finally sat down, snacks laid out and the movie a click away. His hands were now in Loki’s hair, gently and sensibly undoing her braid. Her skin was ever so slightly paler than normal, and she had already begun to sweat and shake just a bit; small changes a mind like Tony’s had picked up on quickly.

“You know, I always thought you were an Elsa person, but I’m starting to see more and more Anna similarities.”

Loki let out a small chuckle, which Tony considered a success, before scoffing. “If we’re watching _Frozen,_ I swear…”

Tony ran his fingers through Loki’s now entirely-white hair one more time. “I thought you might say something like that, so I chose a bit more of a subtler film.” He held up the DVD cover, revealing _The Chronicles of Narnia: the Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe._ Loki shrugged, conceding her previous judgement of her boyfriend’s movie tastes. 

She took a deep breath in an attempt to steady herself. She shivered as if it were freezing, yet began sweating as if it _wasn’t_ the first week of winter. Tony didn’t need to look out the window to infer that the moon was rising higher.

Loki shook the hoodie off, revealing nothing underneath as Tony had suspected. She laid horizontally on the couch, using Tony’s thigh as a pillow. 

Tony smiled. “Ah yes, my favourite part of the evening. Having you naked in my lap.” Loki didn’t laugh, instead humming in acknowledgment. She cut herself off with a groan; her feminine tone unconsciously dropping into her natural lower one.

He felt a bit bad at the awe he still felt when seeing the change, his ever curious mind still not quite entirely grasping that it was real. In truth, this was Tony’s _least_ favourite part of the evening. He tried his best to make his lover comfortable, but this was the one part he couldn’t throw some money or love at and make it go away. The best he could do was lay his hand on Loki’s head, gently petting her thickening locks. 

At the end of it all, Loki took up twice as much space as she previously did. She certainly wasn’t exaggerating about a winter coat. Her previously pitch black fur was instead a thick, glistening white. It looked similar to undisturbed snow as the white light of the TV acted like substitute moonlight.

Tony moved his hand to scratch gently behind one of Loki’s pointed ears. It took only a moment before she perked up again, her now open eyes still as green as ever. Tony bent down quickly, giving a small kiss on her snout. “Yeah, I don’t think I’ll mind this sticking around for a while,” he declared while giving his girlfriend’s coat a few strokes. Despite being a bit surprised at the kiss, Loki glady returned a few licks.

After sniffing out a few snacks, a bit of shifting around, and the room being darkened save for the television, the movie began.

Tony sighed, happy to spend the night with his werewolf lover and her new winter coat.


End file.
